A Deck Of Cards
by nazebaka
Summary: People always think that the cards are the things cheating, when really, it's just usually the magician... Not to say that magicians cheat or anything.. All Samara wanted was the chocolate promised at the end of the convention, babysitting was not part of the deal! Or being transported to other dimensions... Stupid bribery... T cuz I'm paranoid.


Nazebaka does not own death note, only her ocs.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I told you Rosalind, gimme back my Choco-chan!" I bellowed as I reached for my bag, which was currently being held hostage by my best friend's little sister.  
"Only if you give me twenty bucks!" The little girl squealed, running to hid behind a vendor's table. I panicked, loosing sight of her, as a group of cosplayers ran in between us.  
"Rosiland! You come back here this instant!" I fumed angrily. This was the last time I was going to watch that brat! I stomped through the dense crowd, pushing aside other convention goers in attempt to reach the little devilish child. We were currently in a room full of thousands of people, at Anime Expo in Las Vegas. My best friend Kayla had blackmailed me into watching her little sister while they attended this years convention, as well as bribing me into wearing tight leather pants and cutting my beautiful blonde hair! "If you ever run away from me again little girl, I swear I will wring your little neck!" I said as I grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her towards the direction of the door. "Come on, lets get out of here," I said, still seething. She pouted, and then her eyes widened into terror as she noticed the killing intent I was exuding. There was a bright flash and suddenly a loud yaoi fangirl started screaming, making several passerbies look at us curiously. She held a professional grade camera that was pointed at the two of us.  
"Oh my god! That was such an amaizing photo-op," she gushed. "You don't mind if I keep these pictures, right? I mean, your Mello and Near cosplays are very good... I sighed, trying to keep from blowing up at the girl, who, by whatever chance, was cosplaying as the great detective L himself. And totally killing it.  
"It's ok, just do whatever you want," I said as I turned to snatch my precious bag of chocolates from Rosiland, who managed to hold it just out of my reach.  
"Lawl-la!" She said, attempting to glomp the fangirl, who's eyes widened in shock.  
"Aww! Your so cuuuute! What's your name, Near-chan?" She looked down at the girl in her white PJs.. "Is her hair dyed?! Or is that just a wig?" The L cosplayer asked, giving Rosiland a blue lollipop from her bag, I smirked knowing full well that Kayla had done a much better job on Rosiland's cosplay than that imposter would ever do.  
"It's dyed..." I said, frowning at the girl's attempt to cosplay. L was the best character ever made, how dare she defile his image.. Here hair was black, but strait and not spiked, her white shirt, too close fitting, and she even had the nerve to wear pink flats with little bows on them.  
"My name is Nezumi, and I'm seven! But don't tell anybody my name or I'll make sure Kira gets you!" The little devil said, smiling creepily. I laughed, seeing as how we had told her to recite that line to anyone who might ask the "Name Question" as we had called it.  
"Such a cutie, and what's your name, Mello?" She asked, blushing fiercely as I turned to stare at her. No way was that girl flirting with me! I mean, I'm not against that kinda thing, but I didn't like her kind, I don't think...  
"Samara, and I'm a girl," I said truthfully, trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible. It didn't work, and I could feel heat coloring my cheeks a bright pink. There was a rather uncomfortable silence and then,  
"Oh... Nice to meet'cha," she said as she bowed and hurried off. I sighed, and then suddenly heard snickers behind me. I whipped around to see my best friend of all time, wearing a striped shirt, vest, orange tinted goggles and worst of all, holding my previously dropped bag of chocolate.  
"Inu, did I just hear that shit straight?! You just got hit on by a girl, and you were both cosplaying as g-g-guys, right?! This is so fucking hilarious! I just might die!" She said, holding her stomach and suppressing laughter.  
"Kayla, just.. Just... Just give me my chocolate... Alright!?" I said, wanting to cover my face and die of embarrassment right then and there. Kayla saw the look on my face and immediately, her expression softened.  
"Sammy, I didn't mean- I wasn't- dammit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you... Sorry..." she said weakly, pulling me into a hug, and I stood there, still unsure about what to do...  
"Uh, sis, the convention is closing soon..." Rosiland complained, tugging on her vest and pointing at the large clock above the con's entrance, "we need to go..." She insisted  
"Yeah, the karaoke contest is about to end!" I said, pulling away from the awkward hug and grabbing Rosiland's hand, "hurry up Kayla, or you're gonna miss seeing our Near mop the floor with all those amature k-pop wanna-bees." We ran through the crowd, pausing to flash our convention passes to the door lackeys as we entered the karaoke room.  
"Sign up for the midnight karaoke contest ends in five minutes people" a Misa Amane announced as we marched into the room.  
"One entry for Rosiland Myers, age seven." I called out breathlesly as I made my way to the counter.  
"That will be twenty dollars, you sure you want to enter her in the professional level karaoke, we got real judges tonight, why not come back tomarrow morning?" The goth girl said, looking down at Rosiland with a small smile.  
"No thanks, here is the music I will be singing. I will sing I'm Alive by Becca for the first round, Alumina by Nightmare for the second round and The World also by Nightmare for the third... " She said icily as she handed him the little black USB she alway wore around her neck. I grinned as I handed over the twenty.  
"She's a real price of work, isn't she?" I said, as Rosiland sauntered her way up to the front row seats.  
"No kidding, want a cig?" She asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a pink lighter  
"No, I don't smoke," I replied, turning to face the stage as the lights dimmed. A guy wearing nothing but red pants and a Naruto forehead-protector lept onto the stage, grabbed the mic and preceded to introduce the event of the night.  
"Welcome all to another tournament for MIDNIGHT KARAOKE!" The cheers were loud and the crowd, a little over zealous. "Will my participants please step up onto he stage?!" He bellowed, making beconning movements toward the crowd. About fifteen people started making there way onto the stage. Naturally, Rosiland was the first one on stage. I chuckled as the mc's eyes visibly widened as a little girl- who looked like Near, pulled herself onto the stage. "My my! What's your name little girl?" The guy said squating down and still managing to stay at eye level with her.  
"My name is Nezumi, and I'm seven! But don't tell anybody my name or I'll make sure Kira gets you!" Rosiland said, making the audience laugh. I smiled, and then cupped my hands to my mouth;  
"Nezumi? more like sheep!" I yelled, making heads turn and people whistle. I mean, whats with otakus and yaoi?! The mc then quieted everybody down, and introduced the remainder of the contestants.

To be continued...


End file.
